


Мандрівник

by Jumik89



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mortality, Parent-Child Relationship, Time Travel, Translation, Translation in Ukranian
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumik89/pseuds/Jumik89
Summary: Алек не впевнений, як сприймати те, що Макс, його п’ятимісячний син, вочевидь є міжвимірним приватним слідчим в майбутньому, на 140 років вперед. Магнус в свою чергу сприймає цей факт набагато краще._- Вибач – часто кліпаючи очима, каже Макс. Він не відводить погляду від Алека. Він виглядає… Алек не має уявлення як можна описати його вираз обличчя. – Просто… пройшло багато часу с тих пір, як я бачив тебе востаннє, Татку. –





	Мандрівник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Traveler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304666) by [bumblebeesknees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebeesknees/pseuds/bumblebeesknees). 



> Доброго дня! Це переклад українською, абсолютно вражаючої роботи - bumblebeesknees. Не стану заперечувати, що йому потрібна редакція, тож якщо хтось виявить бажання, буду рада вашій допомозі.

Цієї ночі Макс був особливо капризним, він відмовлявся від своєї пляшечки і перенапружував свої маленькі, тендітні легені силою свого плачу. Часом, коли Магнуса з його заспокійливою магією не бувало вдома, на нього таке находило. Нажаль, вони не могли уникати подібних днів… Магнуса покликали до Каліфорнії, через прогалину у небі, що відкрилася кілька годин тому над Золотими воротами, а чаклун був одним із лише трьох людей на планеті, здатних таке виправити.

\- Ненавиджу покидати тебе, - поділився Магнус, даруючи Алеку та Максу одинакові поцілунки в чоло. – Але такі види необхідності, коли всесвіт розвалюється навпіл, трапляються кожних кілька століть. На щастя, мені вдалося поспати разом із Максом після обіду, так що я свіженький як огірочок. –

\- Тобі потрібна моя допомога? –

\- Не зважаючи на всі твої таланти, коханий, я не думаю що тренування Сутінкових Мисливців, готують до закриття міжвимірних дир – Магнус схилився щоб поцілувати Алека ще раз, цього разу в губи. – Я повернусь як тільки зможу. –

Зовсім скоро Алек зрозумів, що Максова невдоволена поведінка була пов’язана із неминучим епізодом здуття. Чим далі тим вони ставали рідшими – Квітень був найгіршим, Алек не міг пригадати майже нічого окрім глибокого виснаження, безпорадності, що розчаровувала та чіплянні за Магнуса щоночі, в намаганні не зламатися остаточно – але все одно з’являлися все ж, час від часу, нагадуючи як мало речей знаходяться під контролем батьків, коли йдеться про щастя їх дитини.  
Бували моменти, коли Алек відчував, ніби його розривали надвоє, щойно він чув жахливі, болісні крики Макса. Зараз він вже умів дистанціюватися від плачу та зосереджуватися виключно на Максових потребах. Алек тримав Макса на руках, витанцьовуючи нерівні круги по лофту. Маленька голівонька була притиснута до грудей Алека, так як звук серцебиття батька заспокоював маленького чаклуна.  
В кінці кінців, спроби заколисати сина забрали у Алека майже дві години. Він був і фізично і емоційно виснажений, до того часу як нарешті вклав Макса в колиску. Впевнившись в тому що радіо нянька була ввімкнута, Алек потратив ще кілька хвилин просто нависаючи над ліжечком, тому що він відволікся на маленькі пальчики Макса, зімкнуті в крихітні блакитні кулачки, по обидві сторони від його голови.  
_Я люблю тебе_ , подумав Алек проводячи по Максовому м’якому, пухнастому волоссю.  
Вже було по десятій; Алек не їв ще з обіду, через нашестя демонів шакс в світі примітивних. Вони заповнили увесь Челсі Пірс та потроху наближались до острова. Це було б не так страшно, якби всі інші команди не були б зайняті в той момент в інших місіях, включаючи побутові сварки в вампірячому притоні, консультацію з ДПНЙ*, на рахунок зниклого хлопчика вервольфа, та майбутню перевірку в Інституті.  
Все це призвело до того, що Алеку прийшлось взяти лук, вперше за тижні, та відправитися на поле бою замість того, щоб натягнувши примітивний костюм піти вирішувати питання з мером. В кінці вечора, в нього була гіпоглікемія* і він валився і ніг – але Алек все одно з легкістю міг потратити всю ніч, просто розглядаючи Макса, якби раптом у вітальні щось не розбилося.  
Спершу Алек впевнився, що Макса не розбудив звук. Потім він схопив меч серафима що тримав на поличці із своїми носками; Алек сховав їх в кожній кімнаті лофту, незважаючи на невдоволення Магнуса – Що якщо Макс дістане туди, коли почне повзати? –

\- Ми поставимо дитячі запобіжні замки – відповідав Алек.

\- Макс має магію Алек… ти справді вважаєш що дитячі запобіжні замки його стримають? –

Алек не знав, що відповісти на це, тому вирішив, що він придумає щось, коли настане час. На даний момент він був однаково стурбований і самовдоволений, що його параноя і потреба бути готовим до найгірших сценаріїв виправдали себе.  
Ніхто не повинен зуміти пройти Магнусові захисні чари. Магнус не знімав їх с тих пір, як вони повернулися із Ідрису - створивши певну кровну магію, котра, Алек був на 99 відсотків впевнений була нелегальною – даючи змогу лише десятьом певним людям входити. Магнус уже повинен отримати сповіщення, що хтось проникнув повз чари – але якщо він отримав, то він мав би вже бути тут. Щось було не так. Алек не міг ризикувати очікуванням, не тоді коли існувала можливість того, що Магнус не отримав сповіщення.  
Алек обережно вийшов із спальні, активуючи меч. Його роздратування лише наростало від думки, що хтось проник в його оселю і він прямував прямо до джерела шуму.  
По середині вітальні стояв чоловік; і Алек майже точно був впевнений що він ніколи його не бачив раніше – він виглядав приблизно ровесником Алека, заввишки як Магнус, темне волосся, темна шкіра. Алек розвинув своє вміння помічати підозріле до досить хорошого рівня, і цей чоловік був явно підозрілий – одягнутий в довге чорне пальто, військові черевики, з окулярами на лобі, не дивлячись на те, що вже наближалась північ .  
Та найважливіше, він постукував пальцями затягнутими в рукавиці по наручному годиннику промовляючи:  
\- Давай, ну давай, ти, кусок непотребу. –  
Він явно не помітив ще Алека і мисливець не став втрачати можливість, він навіть не зупинився щоб активувати руну швидкості – ринувши прямо на чоловіка і збиваючи його з ніг, упевнившись що вони приземляться на персидський килим. Не тому що Алек не хотів поранити хлопця, а тому що він боявся спричинити галас який розбудить Макса.  
\- Уф, - видихнув злочинець. – Що за… -  
Алек затулив долонею йому рота, обриваючи його фразу та притулив сяюче лезо до шиї чоловіка.  
\- Закрийся, - прошипів мисливець. Він не міг звучати надто загрозливо, але його вбивчий вираз обличчя говорив сам за себе, Алек був у цьому впевнений. – Хто ти чорт побирай такий? Як ти… -  
Алека відкинуло назад магічною силою – чаклун, значить. Його меч серафима впав на землю відлетівши до підставки на якій Магнус тримав інгредієнти для простих зіль. Дерево тріснуло і скло розбилось водночас з тим як у Алека перехопило подих. Він приземлився на одне коліно і все про що він міг думати…  
Плач Макса роздався на увесь лофт.  
Чорт.  
Коли Алек підняв погляд він побачив, що чоловік застив на місці. Він витріщився на Алека, шокований, його очі були сфокусовані на руні що вкривала шию мисливця. Вже не вперше Алек задумався над тим, чи було це розумним розміщати явне свідчення того, що ти Сутінковий мисливець на такому видному місці.  
Алек піднявся – показово залишивши свою зброю на землі як жест доброї волі – і вже збирався сказати «хей, яка б в тебе не була б проблема зі мною чи з Магнусом, немає потреби втягувати в це невинне дитя.» Але ще до того як він промовив будь що, чоловік сказав тремтячим, невпевненим голосом:  
\- Татку? –  
Тепер Алек завмер.  
\- Це справді ти, чор… тобто, ох, ох, - лепетав чоловік рушивши до Алека. – Мені тактактак жаль… -  
Алек на автоматі відступив назад, піднявши руки в універсальному знаку «стоп». Він не знав що і думати, коли чоловік відразу ж зупинився.  
\- Послухай, - сказав Алек оцінююче розглядаючи хлопця. Це був дивний та незвичайний поворот подій, але він не міняв того факту, що йому потрібно було дістатися до Макса. – Я не знаю хто ти і що відбувається тут… -  
\- Ти не впізна…? – почав хлопець виглядаючи …засмученим?... але він одразу закрутив головою. – Ну звичайно ти не впізнаєш, на мені гламур, і тобі наче тридцять… -  
Алеку двадцять дев’ять, дякую велике, але справа була не в тому. Чаклун махнув рукою і повітря навкруг нього замиготіло фіолетовим. Його шкіра потихеньку ставала темно-синьою, як і його волосся і невдовзі очі.  
Але те що насправді притягнуло погляд Алека - це ріжки, що повільно виростали з чола хлопця. Ріжки, які були надто схожі до тих, які спричинили багато болю дитині Алека, коли почали рости кілька тижнів тому. Ті самі ріжки, які Алек обережно промивав ватним диском коли купав Макса в ванній, так як вони були все ще надто ніжними для мила.  
Що за хрінь.  
\- Макс? – запитав Алек сумніваючись.  
Обличчя чоловіка змінилось від яскравої посмішки.  
Алеку здалось ніби хтось вдарив його в живіт. Не те щоб на обличчі маленького Макса уже проявлялась його особистість – не зважаючи на те що він є наймилішою дитиною із усіх існуючих – але іноді, коли він в гарному настрої, розмахує своїми руками і його крихітні кулачки врізаються Магнусу в ніс – ось ця посмішка. Алек звик бачити її на м’якішому обличчі, без такої кількості (вірніше взагалі без) зубів, але – це вона.  
\- Так татку, - сказав чоловік. – Це я. –  
Алек витріщився на нього, і єдиним, що змогло його відволікти, став Макс – малюк Алека - що закричав особливо гучно.  
\- Ти, - наказав Алек, все ще перебуваючи у сумнівах. – Я не розумію, що відбувається, але там моя дитина і якщо ти спробуєш щось… -  
\- Ні! Я клянуся. Я не намагаюсь спричинити жодної шкоди. –  
Алек не збирався вірити цим словам.  
\- Добре. Просто залишайся тут. –  
Він не відводив погляду від хлопця, аж до дверей спальні. Мисливець поки не знав що робити з цим, чи що сказати - якщо хлопець бреше, чим він скоріше за все і займається, в такому випадку він розігрує дивний спектакль, а Алек програв ще тоді як в його лофт проникли. Якщо ж хлопець не бреше…  
Алек не може думати про це зараз.  
Він зосередився на пріоритетах; кинувши останній погляд на незнайомця, Алек відчинив двері спальні і кинувся до колиски. Світло він залишим вимкненим, щоб не турбувати Макса ще більше, вуличного освітлення було достатньо. Алек обережно підняв Макса, притиснув його до себе і зашепотів:  
\- Я з тобою, я з тобою, ти в безпеці. Таткові так, так жаль… - і знову, і знову в маленькі вушка.  
Через кілька хвилин Макс почав заспокоюватися, а ще через кілька кругів по кімнаті засинати. Алек легко гладив його по спинці, не припиняючи повторювати:  
\- Все добре, Макс, з тобою все буде добре. Я люблю тебе. Мені жаль. –  
Нарешті, нарешті дихання Макса стало рівним.  
Алек сам видихнув з полегшенням після того, як поклав Макса додолу, але його спокій тривав до тих пір поки він не обернувся, щоб побачити дивного чаклуна – який стверджував, що Алек його батько – на порозі, що дивився то на Алека, то на колиску.  
Скільки він там стояв? Стривожений Алек кинувся до виходу з кімнати та прикрив двері позаду себе.  
\- Це я? – спитав чоловік.  
\- Це мій син, - відповів Алек. – І ти будеш триматися якомога далі від нього поки я не зрозумію що до чого. –

 

* * *

 

Тож, виявилося, що синій чаклун, який був жахливо схожим на Макса – наскільки хто б то не був міг бути схожим на п’ятимісячного малюка – реально Макс.  
З майбутнього.  
На 140 років вперед.  
\- Так, - сказав Макс. – Я раніше ніколи не подорожував у часі. Моя робота стосувалася подорожей лише між різними усесвітами, але я потрапив у… суперечку… з іншим чаклуном… і неважливо! В кінці кінців – це все маніпуляції з часом та простором. Коротше, мені лише треба почекати поки його закляття вивітриться і я зможу повернутися назад. –  
\- Що? – Алек не знав, на що очікував, але явно не на таке. – Що це за робота? Що за закляття? –  
Проігнорувавши перше запитання, Макс забуркотів:  
\- Закляття просто дратує мене, загалом, - Алек подивився на нього невдоволено, тому прийшлось продовжити, - Воно виводить мою магію з рівноваги, і через це мені важко зібрати достатньо сил, щоб відкрити портал. Воно зникне за день приблизно. –  
Всі ці пояснення звучали дещо дивно для Алека і можливо, його скептицизм відобразився на його обличчі. Він витріщився на Макса, а Макс витріщився на нього. Чим довше Алек дивився тим більше бачив в ньому знайомого, навіть не зважаючи на те, що було важко порівнювати чоловіка перед ним з малюком ціннішим для Алека за будь що існуюче.  
Алек не був би Мисливцем якби не спробував знайти підтвердження своїм інстинктам. Нажаль, різноманітні факти про їхню родину котрі Макс розповідав були надто загальними та широковідомими, а на всі Алекові запитання, хлопець відповідав:  
\- Пробач, це видає надто багато інформації про майбутнє. –  
\- Як же мені тобі повірити, якщо ти ніяк не можеш доказати цього? – спитав Алек. Хоча насправді, те що вони сиділи за кухонним острівцем яскраво відображало рівень впевненості мисливця. – Моя дитина в іншій кімнаті, я був би найгіршим батьком, коли б просто позволив… -  
\- Боже, я й забув, яким твердолобим ти можеш бути, - буркнув Макс. Алек глянув на нього, обурено і можливо, зовсім трошки ображено, тому що «твердолоба» - це те, як Іззі зазвичай казала про їхню матір. – Не дивись на мене такими очима, це абсолютно точно комплімент. –  
\- Комплімент? –  
\- Так, ти прекрасно справляєшся зі своєю роботою, і чудово дбаєш про нас – мене просто нервує те, що зараз, я знаходжусь по іншу сторону цього. –  
«Нас». Застуканий зненацька, Алек не знайшов, що на це відповісти. Тому він вирішив, що найкращим вибором буде притворитися, що він не почув взагалі.  
\- Ну добре, - сказав Алек. – Ти можеш перестати ламати голову над тим як запевнити мене в тому, що ти Макс, не спричинивши при цьому розлому всесвіту. Ці стіни зачакловані на нашу кров, це достатній доказ до тих пір, поки Магнус не повернеться до дому. –  
До речі про Магнуса.  
" _Невелика 911"_ , написав Алек чаклуну, " _повертайся як тільки зможеш"_. Поки він печатав то Макс пропищав:  
\- Що? То навіщо ти мене допитував останні десять хвилин? –  
\- Тому що я тільки що про це згадав, - відповів Алек. Він продовжував писати Магнусу, " _Макс із майбутнього(??) в лофті"_ , щоб прояснити ситуацію. В них було стільки суперечок на рахунок значення «невідкладно» що Алек перестав навіть пробувати.  
Відставивши телефон в сторону він глянув знову на Макса.  
\- І ти напевно знаєш, що я не люблю ризикувати з таким. Ти голодний? –  
Вид у Макса був такий, ніби його вдарили.  
\- Я думаю… чорт так, я голодний, - відповів чаклун, виглядаючи зніяковіло. – Але ти не маєш… більше питань? –  
\- Ти маєш на увазі питань, на які ти відповідатимеш «пробач, я не можу зрушити часовий континіум більше ніж вже зрушив»? –  
\- Маєш рацію, - кивнув Макс. – Добренько, тоді – що у нас є? –  
\- Ти вмієш користуватися плитою? –  
Те як Макс припідняв брови, з долею судження і недовіри – що ж. Алек точно знав, від котрого батька син це підібрав. Магнус був надто легковажним для такого виразу.  
\- Ти вважаєш, що міг виростити сина, який не вміє готувати? –  
\- Можливо з віком я пом’якшав? –  
\- Ха, - відповів Макс похитуючи головою. Трохи роздратовано – а тепер це явно Магнус. Алека знову вдарила хвиля невпевненості, здивування та легкої радості, хоча він до сих пір не міг до кінця повірити в те що відбувалось. Що коли він підсвідомо намагається знайти докази того, що людина перед ним насправді Макс? – Ти і я обидва знаємо, що це брехня. -  
Алек трохи поспорив сам із собою на рахунок вечері, але він був надто втомлений щоби робити щось окрім як розігріти те що вже було у холодильнику. Він показав Максу де знаходяться сковорідки в пічці, і Макс звично скинув пальто та рукавиці – де інде – і пішов мити руки.  
Чи буде надто дивним спитати, чому Макс вдягнутий як міжгалактичний космічний пірат? Можливо через 140 років так всі будуть вдягатися?  
Алек був спантеличеним. Не так, як з ним часом траплялося поки він доглядав маленького Макса і відчував жах, захоплення та виснаження що мабуть були найбільшим випробовуванням так найбільшою радістю в його житті. Натомість він почувався… дивно.  
Макс перед ним був 140-річним. Він старший від Алека, і хоч він і не виглядав так, він уже прожив два життя. Як Магнус, він носив капу навколо вушної раковини, пірсинг на мочках; також на його шиї висів одинокий ціпок з кулоном у вигляді руни ухилення на ньому.  
\- Ти в порядку? – спитав Макс нахмурившись. – Ти знаєш, я можу просто призвати щось… -  
\- Ні, ні … все в порядку. Просто… був довгий день – Алек захитав головою і спробував сфокусуватися.  
Занурившись у холодильник, він витягнув котлетки, що готував минулого вікенду і пакет нарізаних овочів.  
\- Постав воду грітися, будь-ласка, в буфеті є паста. Сіль стоїть… так саме там. –  
Макс рухався по кухні з тим знанням, яке приходить лише після років життя в одному місці. Він також слухав Алекові інструкції без жодного саркастичного коментарію – Алека не здивувало, що дитина яку виростили вони з Магнусом стала нахабником – і Мисливець задумався, чи саме так вони будуть проводити свої дні в майбутньому. Готувати їжу, як родина. Навіть якщо це просто розігрівання котлет в пічці.  
\- Впевнись що вистачить на трьох, - сказав Алек. Було лише трішки дивно давати вказівки комусь, хто був старше від Алек в кілька разів і все ще був його сином. Алекові уявлення про вік і зрілість ставали все розмитішими, чим більше він проводив часу з безсмертними. – Магнус скоро повернеться і хто знає, коли він їв востаннє. –  
\- Ага, Папа' харчується як студент коледжу, - весело сказав Макс. Папа’. Сердце Алека завмерло в грудях. Вони з Магнусом лише кілька тижнів тому вирішили, що коли Макс достатньо підросте щоб розмовляти, Алек буде Татом а Магнус Папа’. – Я думаю нічого не станеться, коли я скажу тобі, що він все ще так їсть. Ти йому писав недавно? Куди він пішов? –  
\- Сан-Франциско, - відповів мисливець. – Невідкладна ситуація з прогалиною. –  
Макс зробив невизначене «ммм хммм,» наливаючи оливкову олію в чавунну сковорідку і витягуючи розморожені овочі. Алек, вже достатньо розібрався в особистості хлопця, щоб одразу запідозрити щось.  
Дитинство проведене з Іззі та Джейсом зробили його експертом винних обличь. Можливо він і не дуже розуміє що відбувається з цими дирами в небі, але він дивився багато наукових фільмів – його заставили – з коментарями Саймона Л’юіса на фоні, щоб мати базове уявлення.  
\- Це якось стосується твоєї, - Алек махнув рукою на Максів футуристичний прикид, - часо-подорожньої пригоди? –  
\- …Можливо. –  
Але глянув на нього строго, і Макс швидко добавив:  
\- Все буде в нормі! Всесвіту просто не дуже подобається, що прямо зараз я тут. Якщо Папа, не вдасться закрити – хоча, давай будемо реалістами, йому вдасться – все виправиться само по собі, коли я піду. –  
\- Назад в майбутнє, а? –  
\- Ага. Класний фільм, вони нещодавно випустили римейк. –  
\- Так, я все ще … намагаюся повірити у все це – Алек думав йому прийдеться думати про таке у вісімдесят. – Як взагалі так сталося? Ти сказав що це твоя робота привела до такого. Чим саме ти займаєшся? –  
Коли Макс задумався Алек видихнув.  
\- Може задіти хід часу? –  
\- Взагалі, я думаю це ніяк не задіне – просто це досить рідка професія. Я не знаю, як пояснити. Думаю ти можеш вважати мене… приватним слідчим. –  
\- Приватним слідчим, - повторив Алек не вірячи.  
\- Ага, - відповів Макс, його тон став більш веселим. – І речі які я розслідую часом приводять мене до різних всесвітів. –  
\- Це… якась маячня. –  
\- Вау, Тату, не стримуйся. –  
\- Ти думаєш я не знаю, як розпізнати брехню? – спитав Алек підіймаючи брови. – Дивне те, що я вірю в ту частину, про різні усесвіти, але не в іншу. Частину з розслідуваннями. –  
\- Чорт, - сказав Мак, виглядаючи зляканим. – Приємно знати, що ти завжди був дуже крутим у цьому. – Алек подивився на нього з запитанням, на яке Макс відповів, - у тому щоб знати коли м… я щось приховую. І виводити мене на чисту воду. –  
Цей талант з роками йому явно прийдеться часто застосовувати, подумав Алек, перегортаючи в сковорідці котлети коли вони піджарились з одного боку.  
\- Ну, знаєш, - сказав Алек. – В мене бували погані моменти, коли я не довіряв своєму чуттю, і через це хтось страждав. Я все ще вчуся, але приємно знати, що я досягну успіхів. В крайньому випадку коли це стосується моєї дитини. –  
\- Ага – відповів Макс, задумано.  
\- - Що? –  
\- - Нічого. Дивно просто дізнатися, що ти можеш зробити щось неправильно. Як нормальна людина. –  
\- Хах, - сказав Алек. Дивно думати що він буває неправий не у всьому. Можливо слова Макса бли продуктом дитячої неуваги до вад батьків – Ну… з моїми власними батьками, важко було прийняти, що часом вони помилялися. Я впевнений, тобі не подобались багато рішень які ми з Магнусом, - Алек задумався, щось у цьому просто не звучало правильно. – які твої батьки приймали. –  
Макс не виглядав враженим.  
\- Мені 140, - сказав він. – мені важко що небудь доказати. Повір мені, ви хлопці ніде не помилилися. –  
Алек у цьому дуже сумнівався, але вирішив залишити тему. Краще нічого не знати, щоб не почати вірити у це, як у пророцтво.  
\- Я на знаю – сказав він замість цього. – Ти досить таємничий. -  
Мить Макс виглядав ображеним, аж поки не почав неконтрольовано сміятися, все його тіло трусилось від сміху, і Алек попередив:  
\- Ей, це небезпечно коли ти використовуєш плиту. -  
\- Боже, перестань, - Макс витер під очима долонею, все ще хихикаючи. – Ти можеш бути таким… - він обірвав себе виглядаючи зляканим. – Забудь. –  
\- Гімнюком? – запропонував Алек, з посмішкою. Раніше він так веселився лише дражнячи Іззі та Джейса. Можливо так воно і має бути, коли не встигнеш моргнути, а твоя дитина вже більша за тебе. – Ти можеш це сказати. –  
\- Я не збирався казати цього, - відповів Макс. – Я збирався сказати, «таким батьком». –  
\- Це мало бути образою? –  
\- Ум, так, - запевним Макс посміхаючись. – Ти явно не можеш бути татком, без того, щоби бути батьком. Можливо хтось і може, але точно не ти. –  
Щож, коли його підколюють в такий спосіб, Алек точно може це прийняти.

* * *

 

Ціною спільних зусиль, вони все приготували десь за двадцять хвилин. Алек на мить відлучився в спальню, поглянути на малюка, а коли повернувся до кухні знайшов свого стосорокарічного сина на одному із високих стільців за кухонним острівцем. Це місце належало Алеку; він завжди займав його, коли їв разом з Магнусом. В той час місце, де зазвичай сидів Магнус залишилося незайнятим.  
\- Окей, так як я не можу розповідати про майбутнє не ризикуючи розірвати хід історії, - сказав Макс між пережовуванням пасти, - давай поговоримо про те що, відбувається тут у вас хлопці. –  
Максова здатність розмовляти з набитим ротом, як голодний Сутінковий Мисливець після десятигодинного патрулювання, була майже надихаючою. Алек міг його зрозуміти – зазвичай така відсутність «кухонних» манер з’являлась і у нього в цей період доби.  
Макс продовжив:  
\- Я маю на увазі, скільки дітей можуть побачити якими були їх батьки в молодості. Хоча Папа не був «молодим» з тисяча семисотих… але ти знаєш про що я. –  
\- Вау, - здивувався Алек. – Треба бути справжнім мужиком, щоби називати твого… Папа?... так. –  
\- Це те, як наша сім’я проводить час . –  
Алек засміявся.  
\- Я радий це чути, - сказав він. – Зараз, наш улюблений спосіб проводити час, це спати разом. –  
Алек зовсім не збирався говорити про це, але ще тоді як він був нещасним підлітком – готовим прожити одиноке, нещасливе життя аж поки його вб’ють при виконанні – не було жодної миті, коли б він не бажав цього. Виховувати дитину разом із чоловіком, якого він кохає. Алека все ще хвилюють думки про це, тому зазвичай, він старається не думати. І зараз це досить легко робити, так як зазвичай йому ледь вистачає сил на те щоб поїсти, не те щоб лякатися того, яким щасливим він є.  
Застогнавши, Макс сказав:  
\- Спати! Будь-ласка, Татку, ти можеш хоча б притворитися. Я знаю, що ти не настільки скучний – хіба ти не керівник Нью-Йоркського Інституту? Я думаю, в це входять хоч якісь надирання дуп? –  
\- Спів-керівник, - виправив Алек. – Я з’являюсь там лише три дні на тиждень, малюк Макс забирає багато часу, так що зазвичай я займаюсь лише бюрократичними справами. Сьогодні була невелика демонська активність, ну і ми близькі до того щоб прикрити цілу ланку розповсюдження наркотиків. Оу, а взагалі, - згадав Алек, - тобі це має сподобатись. – Минулого тижня було кілька нападів на працівників із Уолл-Стріт… -  
Цей випадок був катастрофою і навіть більше. До сьогодні, Алек знав лише потрібний мінімум про фінансові справи, і він був щасливий, прожити залишки свого життя без знання чому «падіння Доу Джонса на 500 пунктів, а це ще тільки південь» це дуже погано. Очевидно, Конклав мав значні вкладення в примітивному світі і, коли банкіри підняли попит на ф'ючерси південноамериканської соєвої продукції, це злякало їх не на жарт.  
Алеку справді варто було раніше поцікавитись, як Мисливці фінансують усі свої операції, до цього випадку. Отримувати дзвінок від Головного Інквізитора ніколи не весело, особливо під час того, як вони з Іззі веселяться за переглядом передач на Блумберг ТВ.  
\- Здається хтось записав це для новин, - закінчував Алек. – Руна невидимості не спрацювала на камеру – і якщо ти знаєш куди дивитись, то можна побачити як Джейса намагається схопити демонів з допомогою зачарованого лассо. –  
Він посміювався згадуючи цю історію, але можливо вона була не настільки веселою, як йому запам’яталося. Макс дивився на Алека, не промовивши ані слова.  
Раптом Алек відчув себе незручно, вперше поряд цим, дорослим Максом.  
\- Можливо, саме тому ти зараз тут? – сказав він ніяково.  
Так як Макс знову промовчав, Алек нахмурився:  
\- Макс? Ти в порядку? -  
Це нарешті вивело Макса із заціпеніння:  
\- Вибач – часто кліпаючи очима, сказав Макс. Він не відводив погляду від Алека. Він виглядав… Алек не мав уявлення, як можна описати його вираз обличчя. – Просто… пройшло багато часу, с тих пір як я бачив тебе востаннє, Татку. –  
У Алека перехопило подих від цих кількох слів. Максова легка посмішка зникла і тишина в кімнаті стала задушливою. Руки Алека відчувались легкими і слабкими, йому прийшлось відставити виделку, щоб зібратися з думками.  
Звичайно, подумав Алек. Максові сто сорок. З якого місця, чи з якого часу він б не був, Алек там уже ціле життя як мертвий. І це в найкращому випадку, якщо він помер в старості.  
Це було важко сприйняти. Коли Алек серед ночі прокидався від страху, що Макс раптово перестане дихати, в нього ніби в самого все повітря з легенів виходило, від думки що цей крихітний, безпомічний малюк проведе вічність в нескінченному, жорстокому усесвіті. Те що Макс його переживе, було Алеку добре відомо, але це спричиняло справжню паніку. Мисливець ніколи не боявся смерті, поки це чудо не з’явилося в його житті. Макс був лише дитиною, меншим ніж Алекове передпліччя. Його ніжки, коли Алек цілував неймовірно м’які п’ятки, навіть не діставали до носа Алека. Макс уже переніс за своє коротеньке життя більше, ніж Алек сам зміг би винести. Що він буде робити, коли Алека не буде поряд, щоб захистити його делікатні кісточки, і ще більш делікатніше серденько від усіх негараздів, що можуть розбити їх?  
Єдиним, що заспокоювало його в такі ночі це присутність Магнуса поряд. Морщинка, що поселилася на обличчі чаклуна, навіть уві сні, стала нагадуванням, що Алек не один у цьому. Що у Макса є ще один ярий захисник.  
Алеку ніколи не спадало на думку, що одного дня, він перестане бути потрібним своїй дитині. Що Макс стане особистістю, здатною приглядіти за собою.  
Напевне саме це, остаточно переконало Алека в тому, що перед ним справді Макс. Людина в яку перетвориться його малюк. В когось, хто потрапляє в пригоди з подорожами в часі, вдягається як космічний пірат і носить вічне нагадування про свого мертвого батька на шиї.  
У Алека поважчало в кутиках очей. Він навіть не міг уявити, як важко і заплутано це має відчуватись, зустрітися з людиною, яку ти любив та втратив життя тому, і попри це, мати в собі силу стримуватися.  
\- Чорт забирай, - прошепотів Макс сам собі, притискаючи ребро долоні до очей. – Вибач, вау, я не хотів все зіпсувати. Дай мені хвильку. –  
\- Хей, ні, - схопився Алек. До цього він був вибитий з колії, але в цей момент він відчув себе ніби на дні океану. – Це… вибач… мені жаль, Макс –  
Інстинктивно він піднявся зі стільця, обійшов острівець і підійшов до Макса. Якби це були Магнус, Джейс або Іззі - чорт, навіть Саймон або Клері – Алек знав би що робити. Якби це був малюк Макс, Алек уже тримав би його у своїх руках, притискаючи маленьке тільце до своїх грудей. З Максом, гостем з майбутнього, Алек не уявляв як поступити далі.  
\- Чому ти вибачаєшся? – буркнув Макс. Він опустив руки від обличчя і не дивлячись на те, що його очі почервоніли а шкіра його стала на кілька тонів бліднішою, він виглядав нормально. Приголомшеним, але в нормі.  
\- Тому,що ти засмучений, - сказав Алек. Його серце стискалось до болю. – І це через мене. –  
\- Я не засмучений, - Макс зробив глибокий вдих. – Якраз навпаки. –  
\- Ти виглядаєш досить засмучено, - з сумнівом вказав Алек.  
\- Тому що це дивна ситуація, Тату, - знову видихнув Макс. Він потер свої очі, змахуючи будь-які залишки сліз. – Чи це буде дуже дивним, коли я скажу, що радий цьому через те, що зміг поспілкуватися з тобою знову. –  
\- Ні, - запевнив Алек, хоч йому було важко говорити. – Це не буде дивним ані трішки. – Його руки повисли по бокам. Почуття це зовсім не його, а слова тим більше. – Можу я, чи ми?... –  
Абсурдно, але Макс розсміявся:  
\- Так, ми обіймаємося, - сказав він підходячи до Алека. – Ми однозначно сім’я обіймателів. Іди сюди. –  
Це я можу, подумав Алек розслабляючись.  
\- Я думав, я був твердолобим, - піддів він, обхоплюючи Макса руками. Було трішки дивно, але знання що це його син – в серці так само як і в голові – робило це зовсім інакшим.  
\- Тільки коли ми заслуговували, своєю поведінкою, - виправив Макс. – Увесь інший час ти емоційно підтримував наші життєві позиції і говорив всім, що поза кімнатою для тренувань було б непогано вирішувати питання словами а не ударами. –  
\- Звучить так ніби я тримав все в залізному кулаці. –  
\- Чесно, - сказав Макс. Він похлопав Алека по спині і почав відпускати його. – Дякую, Тату. Я в нормі, правда. –  
\- Окей, - погодився Алек, стискаючи плечі Макса востаннє, перед тим, як відпустити. Він підозрював, що Макс зробив це швидше для нього самого ніж для себе. – Окей, добре. Вибач, що все це так, так дивно. Для такого потрібні якісь тренування. –  
\- Ага, - погодився Макс. – Але це круто. І мені жаль, що я підняв тему того що ти, ти знаєш, мертвий там звідки я. –  
\- Я розумію це, але… так, трохи дивно про таке думати. Але не так дивно як те, що зараз я вечеряю із стосорокарічною версією мого сина. –  
\- Ага, це підіймає дивність на зовсім інший рівень. - Наче в доказ цьому твердженню, химерний годинник на зап’ястку Макса просигналив, і чаклун насупився на нього.  
\- Що таке? – зацікавлено спитав Алек.  
\- Він… ем, показує мені де і коли я знаходжуся, - відповів Макс. – Досі не працює як слід, хоча насправді, єдиний раз коли він мені знадобився був до того, як я кинув тебе на підставку. Вибач за це між іншим. Знову. –  
\- Не вибачайся, в тебе хороша реакція. Тренувався як Сутінковий Мисливець? –  
Макс кивнув, і Алек відчув гордість, перед тим як згадав про необхідність прибратися після їх невеличкої бійки.  
\- Напевне, я приберу в вітальні завтра зранку. –  
\- Що? – Макс подивився в тому ж напрямку що і батько. – О, не хвилюйся, я все виправлю, - сказав він і ще до того як Алек встиг сказати слово, махнув рукою і відправив хвилю фіолетової магії в вітальню. Зовсім скоро, Алек почув, як розбите скло збирається до купи.  
\- Дякую, але не варто було, - нахмурився він. – Тобі хіба не треба було зібрати свою магію, щоб повернутися назад? –  
\- Та це ж зовсім нічого. – весело запевнив Макс. - Який смисл в магії, якщо я не можу використати її аби допомогти власному тату? Навіть якщо я, можливо, маю поважати твоє одержиме бажання робити все своїми руками… -  
\- Це не одержимість - голос Алека прозвучав сердито навіть для нього самого.  
\- Тату, - сказав не переконаний Макс. – Ти з ким зараз розмовляєш? Я прожив роками спостерігаючи за тим, як ти миєш і витираєш і переш, тоді як нам з Папа це не вартувало би і… -  
\- Добре-добре. Що в цьому такого? – Алек не збирався погоджуватися, навіть якщо Макс і мав рацію. Він навіть Магнусу цього не міг пояснити – не те що сину – це бажання робити щось корисне своїми руками, доглядати за родиною і полегшувати їхнє заплутане життя. Хоч Магнусу це нічого і не вартувало, Алек не був якимось неробою, аби позволити йому це.  
\- Ця частина твоєї особистості багато про тебе говорить? – спитав Макс весело.  
\- Ти знаєш це краще за мене. – Трохи подумавши Алек продовжив, - В мене є питання. Про майбутнє.  
Веселість швидко зійшла з лиця Макса.  
\- Татку, ти ж знаєш… -  
\- Це не про те, як хтось помер чи тому подібне, - запевнив Алек. – Це навіть не про мене, чи щось на що я можу вплинути. –  
Для такого йому треба було присісти. Як тільки він це зробив, Макс з теплом поглянув на нього:  
\- Добре, я слухаю. Що ти хочеш знати? –  
Кожна клітинка його мозку казала йому не питати, що можливо, відповідь йому не сподобається. І не те щоб він якось міг змінити це. Але сім’я Алека, завжди була його слабкістю, тому він здався і запитав:  
\- Ти щасливий? –  
\- Що? – перепитав Макс вражено.  
Було дивним, як все Алекове єство жадало знати відповідь, ніби збиралося позбутися всіх потенційних загроз. Навіть його автономна система розуміла важливість відповіді. Алек подумав, що це те що хоче знати будь який батько, коли тримає в руках своє дитя: Чи твоє життя буде хорошим? Чи знаєш ти, що тебе люблять та цінують?  
\- Ти щасливий? - повторив Алек, не зважаючи на ком в горлі. – Сто сорок років – досить довгий строк, Макс. І це явно… явно не легка прогулянка по парку увесь час. Але в загальному – в тебе все добре? Тобі подобаються люди в твоєму житті? Твоя робота? –  
\- Ну звичайно. Звичайно, ти хочеш це знати – прошепотів Макс, похитуючи головою. Голосніше, і впевнено він продовжив, - Так, Тату. Це очевидно, що я сумую за тобою, та іншими смертними про яких я дбав впродовж життя, але… так, я щасливий. Останні стол з половиною років, були добрими до мене.  
Полегшення, яке Алек відчув навіть його самого здивувало.  
\- Добре, - сказав він. – Це добре. Розкажи мені більше про себе. Ну знаєш, так щоби не змінити хід історії. -

* * *

 

  
Після цього їм стало легше спілкуватися. Маленький Макс вже зовсім скоро мав прокинутися щоб поїсти, а його доросла версія закидувала Алека сотнею питань: де тітка Іззі? Що саме круте навчився робити маленький Макс уже? Як батьківство відображається на роботі в інституті? Коли буде весілля? Так ви одружені, але коли буде весілля? Те, як легко їм було спілкуватися вражало. Алеку стало цікаво, чи кожен хто спілкується з Максом відчуває ніби це його найкращий друг, чи це просто тому, що вони – сім’я.  
Як тільки Алек почув звук порталу, він подумав, що зараз вони це вияснять.  
\- Олександр? – покликав Магнус, і одразу поспішив на кухню. – Макс в порядку? Його магія повсюди… ох. -  
Алек повернувся, щоб побачити Магнуса завмерлого на порозі. Він виглядав втомленим, як і очікувалось, після чотирьох годин витрачання магії та відкриття двох порталів між містами. Втома не проявлялась на його вигляді. Як завжди, Магнусів одяг та макіяж були бездоганні. Тільки через роки практики, Алек знав куди дивитися, на опущені плечі на стомлені очі.  
Магнус витріщався – відкривши рота, правда – на Макса, швидко моргаючи.  
\- Хей, - відізвався Алек, помахом руки запрошуючи його до кухні. Магнус повільно пройшов до нього не відводячи погляду від Макса, навіть коли він притиснувся в звичному поцілунку до рота Алека. – Як там Сан-Франциско? –  
\- Прекрасна погода, купа поїздів, гігантська діра в небі, ох кого турбує Сан-Франциско? – він кивнув на Макса. – Що відбувається, тут? –  
\- Привіт, - Макс легко помагав рукою. На Алековий натяк в погляді, він швидко добавив, - Я… просто дам тобі усе пояснити. –  
\- Дякую, - відповів Алек. А у Магнуса запитав, - Ти отримав моє повідомлення? –  
\- Червоточина спричинила якісь електромагнітні хвилі, я отримав повідомлення лише нещодавно. І коли я отримав, я подумав, що с повідомленням щось трапилось теж, тому що ні в якому випадку, те що я прочитав не могло бути правдою… -  
\- Це правда, - сказав Алек з вибаченням в голосі. – Це Макс, ми з ним спілкувались увесь цей час, йому сто сорок. –  
\- Привіт, Папа, - знову привітався Макс, дзвінким голосом.  
Магнус дивився на Макса з однаковою часткою захоплення і зневіри. У Алека напевно був такий самий вираз обличчя, лише з більшим відсотком «недовіри».  
Після довгої паузи, Магнус нарешті заговорив:  
\- Я вірю тобі, - промовив він, і відійшов від Алека, щоби взяти обличчя Макса в свої долоні, очі його уважно розглядали Максові риси. Макс сидів рівно, позволяючи Магнусу проводити його обстеження. – Я впізнаю цю магію усюди. Макс Лайтвуд-Бейн. Чудеса ніколи не припиняться. –  
\- Ну, - сказав Макс, - з тобою пройшло явно краще аніж з Татом. –  
\- Ну дякую, - сухо відповів Алек.  
\- Що трапилось з Татом, - запитав Магнус із цікавістю.  
\- Він спробував нанизати мене на меч серафима, - проінформував Макс весело.  
\- ЩО? – Магнус повернувся, щоб нажахано глянути на Алека. – Олександр! –  
\- Ну, пробачте, що не у всіх є внутрішній детектор магічного почерку, - пробурчав Алек. – Я побачив дивного хлопця в нашому лофті, і не дивись на мене так Макс, ти сам знаєш, що це було дивно, і зробив те, що кожна відповідальна людина зробила би. Не те щоб це допомогло. - Наступні слова він сказав уже Магнусу, - Нам потрібний інший план, на випадок атаки злого чаклуна, Магнус. Я думаю можна залишити плани на випадок нападу злого вервольфа та вампіра, але сьогодні мені надерли зад. –  
\- Ти та твої плани, - прошепотів Магнус, уважно оглядаючи Алека. Побачивши побиті костяшки пальців Алека він нахмурив лоба і ніжно взяв руку Алека в свою. – Що трапилось тут? –  
Побачивши паніку на обличчі Макса, Алек поспішив його заспокоїти:  
\- Сувенір від нашої невеличкої сутички. Нічого з чим не справиться швиденьке іратце. Ти вечеряв? –  
Погляд Магнуса ясно дав Алеку зрозуміти що чаклун вирішив не загострювати на цьому уваги:  
\- Ні не вечеряв. –  
\- Чому б тобі не порозмовляти з Максом, поки я приготую щось тобі. –  
\- Ум, тому що ти явно відключися зараз… - почав говорити Магнус, але Алек підхопивши брудний посуд, уже попрямував до раковини, і опустивши туди тарілки відправився до пічки. – Боже мій. –  
\- Ага, - погодився Макс, і Алеку не потрібно було на нього дивитися, аби знати, що він закочує очі. Цей тон Алек добре знав, адже сам часто його використовував. – Він ніколи не перестане бути таким. –  
\- О, я і не сумніваюся. Тепер, розкажи мені усе про двадцять друге століття. –

* * *

  
Магнусу значно легше було спілкуватися з Максом аніж Алеку, але це було очікуваним. Беззаперечно і Максова особистість цьому сприяла, але Магнус завжди мав дивну здатність, швидко знаходити спільну мову з будь-ким. Звичайно, він зіткнувся з непохитним: «яй, не можу розповідати це, тому що зміниться хід історії», але це його не зупинило, питання фокусувалися на магії, що привела Макса сюди, та на альтернативних реальностях, в яких Максу довелось побувати.  
Єдине слово яке спадало на думку Алеку, поки він спостерігав за ними – _захоплююче_. Болісна ніжність затопила Алека, схожа до тої, що він відчував, коли бачив Магнуса з малюком Максом в руках, тихенько наспівуючим в маленькі чорничні вушка. Це - Алекова сім’я і йому видалась можливість подивитися на те, як вони будуть виглядати через двадцять-тридцять років – все ще прекрасний та ясноокий Магнус, який уважно слухає розповіді Макса, про його пригоди та невдачі.  
Невдовзі, Алек знову приєднався до них і Магнус прийнявши від нього заповнену тарілку сказав:  
\- Дякую, милий. –  
\- Я напевно маю вибачитися за червоточину, - сказав Макс Магнусу. – Ти справився з нею? –  
\- Це було не легко, але так, - відповів старший чаклун. – Як ти вважаєш, чому викривлення у просторі виникли над Каліфорнією, тоді як портал привів тебе у Бруклін. –  
\- Напевне тому, що я був у Сан-Франциско – і так, це була інша реальність, на сто сорок років вперед – коли перенісся сюди. –  
\- Тому що зчепився з іншим чаклуном, - зазначив Алек, - поки працював над справою. –  
\- Саме так – усміхнувся Макс, – я думаю, він шукав те ж саме що і я. –  
\- Я так розумію, що професія приватного слідчого є досить прибутковою в майбутньому? – запитав Магнус, і хоч його тон був теплим, іронію в ньому не вдалось приховати. Та Максу вдалось напрочуд легко її проігнорувати:  
\- Все до цього йде –  
\- Ти дуже улесливий, мій рідненький. Я навіть не знаю хвилюватися мені, чи почувати себе враженим. –  
\- Однозначно схвильованим, - сказав Алек, одночасно із Максовим, - Однозначно враженим.-  
Алек розсміявся, коли Макс почав захищатися:  
\- Те що я з такою легкістю переходжу між світами прямо вказувало на те, що це моє покликання! Ви маєте гордитися, що ваш син так добре з усім справляється і не турбує тканину реальності. –  
\- Дуже гордимося, - запевнив Магнус, але веселість в його голосі заставила Макса зітхнути. Далі Магнус запитував більш легке і настільки захопився розмовою із дорослим сином, що скоріш за все не помічав те, як Макс крутить між пальцями кулон із руною.  
Алек же надто уважно за ними спостерігав, щоб не помітити.  
Ясно чому Макс не хотів піднімати тему того, що Алек давно мертвий в його майбутньому. Магнус не запитував його про це, мабуть з тих же самих причин, з яких Алек не запитував про Магнуса. Були кілька моментів, які запевнили Алека в тому, що в Максовому майбутньому Магнус все ще живий. Алек добрий слідчий: він помітив, як розслаблено Макс почуває себе із Магнусом, але тим не менше не забуває кидати погляди на Алека, ніби перевіряючи, що той все ще тут.  
Діти мають жити довше за батьків, виходити в світ і проживати власні життя, заводити власні сім’ї. Саме через це, Алек відчуває лише легку меланхолію з того приводу, що Макс живе у світі, де його самого більше немає, а в загальному, він просто радіє тому, що Макс в порядку і щасливий, насолоджується своєю кар’єрою і оточений хорошими людьми.  
З партнерами… це зовсім інакше. З усіх разів, коли він з Магнусом розмовляв на цю тему - про життя після Алекової смерті – остання розмова була настільки іншою, що Алек навіть не міг пояснити. Це трапилося в якийсь із перших днів після повернення із Ідрису. Малюку Максу було лише дев’ять тижнів, і він страждав від найгіршої із своїх колік.  
Алек перемістився на балкон, після того як Макс не зміг заснути попоївши в 1 ночі. Він бродив туди сюди під зоряним небом. Макс до світанку не міг заспокоїтись. Алек звалився на шезлонг, один із тих що сховався під гігантською парасолькою, поруч із входом, одразу як малюк заснув.  
Це і сном не можна було назвати, Алек надто переживав за Макса, який використовував його торс як ліжко. Він кимарив, аж поки Магнус не знайшов їх обох зранку і приліг поряд, розбудивши Алека. Те що напрочуд ясно запам’яталось мисливцю – це, як ніжно Магнус проводив пальцями по ручці Макса, вкритій м’якою жовтою піжамкою.  
Алек привітав його хриплим від сну та втоми голосом, і Магнус обережно погладив чоловіка по голові, розчісуючи його волосся. Це було настільки приємно, що Алек зітхнув, прикриваючи очі.  
\- Доброго ранку – поцілунок в скроню. – Дякую, що дав мені поспати цієї ночі. –  
Було тепло і волого, так зазвичай буває весняними ранками у Нью-Йорку, коли наближається гроза. Алек почувався розморено, і вже збирався знову заснути, заколисаний відчуттям того, як Магнус перебирав його волосся, і звичною важкістю Макса на своїх грудях.  
\- Ти знаєш, - задумливо повідав Магнус, - що ти, рідненький, кохання всього мого життя? –  
Алек мабуть, відповів стверджувально, тому що Магнус продовжив, тихо, але дуже впевнено:  
\- Я прожив довге життя, Олександре, і за цей час я кохав, втрачав і закохувався, знову і знову. Були часи, коли я думав, що більше не зможу справлятися з втратами, що більше не зможу нікому відкритися. Та за все моє життя, не було нікого, хто би став смислом мого існування, таким яким є ти. З тебе почалося все, коханий. Саме завдяки тобі в мене є це все, любов, чоловік, дитина – це все причини для того, щоб моє серце продовжувало битись. Все те, про що я міг лише мріяти, ти зробив реальним. Ніхто ніколи навіть не наближався до того, ким ти є для мене. –  
Тільки після цього Алек усвідомив, що Магнус почав розмову не з «я тебе кохаю», а з «ти кохання всього мого життя.»  
\- Магнус, що… - Алек сів, намагаючись зібратися з думками. – Чому ти це кажеш? –  
\- Тому що, я кохаю тебе. І не хочу щоб існували будь які непорозуміння на рахунок того що це означає. Я знаю, що тобі відомо, як я дбаю про тебе, що я переверну рай та землю для тебе, але я хочу щоб ти знав, що ти частина мене. Ти знаєш речі про мене, котрі я ховав впродовж століть, ти оживив ті частинки мого серця які я вважав давно знищеними. Немає жодної сторінки життя, якої б ти не торкнувся, жодного темного куточка, якого б ти не освітив своєю присутністю. В мене зайняло чотири сотні років – знайти тебе, і я… такого більше не трапиться. –  
\- Ти не можеш … - Алек хотів посперечатися, але зупинив сам себе. Подібні розмови не вдавалися йому і в кращому стані, не те що в теперішньому, напівсонному ледве здатному сформулювати речення. – Мені не подобається, що ти так думаєш. Ти знаєш, що я хочу щоб ти був щасливий. Після. Завжди. –  
\- Я знаю, - відповів Магнус, притискаючись губами до рота Алека, його щетина знайомо уколола Алеку підборіддя. – Але це правда. Я змирився з цим. Такі як ти, зустрічаються лише раз, Алек Лайтвуд. Я буду поряд з тобою до кінця. А все що буде після – це мій тягар. –

Алеку довго прийшлось вчитися не применшувати своє значення в житті Магнуса, щоб прийняти сказане Магнусом того ранку, Алек б’ється сам з собою до сих пір, і велика частина мисливця, ніколи не зможе з цим змиритися. Було б легше, якби ці речі йому прошепотіли під покровом ночі, він би сприйняв усе як сон. Але в ранішньому світлі, коли перші проміні сонця були спрямовані прямо на них, у супроводі шуму вулиці – все це закарбувалося в реальності, від вагомості Магнусових слів, до всеоб’ємної любові в його очах.  
Алек не знав, як відповісти і не знає, як відповісти зараз. Він кохає Магнуса так сильно, що ні слова ні поступки не зможуть цього проявити і до того моменту це здавалося неважливим. Зазвичай Алек проживав день за днем не зважаючи на це. Він завжди був зайнятий різноманітними обов’язками, і тепер з Максом – з’явилося ще більше речей про які йому треба дбати в першу чергу, а не про це невимовне горе, що охоплює його.  
В кінці-кінців не Алеку горювати над цим? І саме важливе – що доброго зробить озвучення цих переживання крім того, що лише збільшить тягар на Магнусових плечах?  
Коліно легенько стукнулось об Алекове під столом. Мисливець виплив із своїх думок, щоб побачити, як Магнус посміхається йому, допитливо припіднявши брови.  
\- Ти тихий, рідненький, - сказав Магнус. – Ми тебе втомили? –  
\- Подорожування у часі, важка штука, - відповів Алек. – Я не можу слухати, розмовляти і спостерігати за вами водночас. –  
Магнус засміявся і Макс простогнав:  
\- Хлопці, серйозно? –  
Ось речі, на яких Алек має сфокусувати свою увагу, чим він і займеться, даючи щастю в очах Магнуса, прогнати важкість, що стискала його серце.

* * *

  
Алек і не помітив, як заснув, опустивши голову на схрещені руки, замість подушки, аж поки тихий звук Максових позіхань, що долинав із радіо няні, не повернув його до свідомості.  
\- Я справлюсь, - сказав Магнус легко погладжуючи Алека по спині. Мисливець намагався сфокусувати погляд, і здивувався, побачивши що уже третя ранку. – Чому б тобі не заспокоїти Макса, поки я приготую суміш? Потім ти підеш спати. –  
\- Добре, - Алек піднявся на ноги. – Ага, сон, звучить прекрасно. – Звернувшись до дорослого Макса, що з цікавість на них дивився, - Ти, майбутній Макс, не зникай поки я не прокинусь, добре? –  
\- Добре, Тату, - Макс поплескав Алека по плечу зі сміхом.  
Малюк Макс, нещасно плакав. Алек негайно підняв його, і приліг з ним на ліжко, притиснувшись спиною до узголів’я ліжка, Максова м’яка, солодко пахуча, голівонька, під підборіддям татка. Маленькі ріжки лоскотали Алеку шию. Так як Макс проснувся від голоду, то з допомогою пустишки заспокоїти надовго його не вийде, але цього вистачить до того моменту як прийде Магнус з пляшечкою. Після цього Алеку мабуть варто переодягнутися з робочої одежі і почистити зуби, бритися він не планував, так що можна було зупинитися на необхідних стандартах по догляду за собою.  
Хоча насправді, Алек мабуть , відключиться щойно Магнус забере Макса із його рук. Хоча і на це його не вистачило - він лише моргнув і наступним що він пам’ятав, було те, як Магнус стояв перед ним, перебираючи пальцями його волосся, ніжно і заспокоююче.  
\- Бідні мої, рідненькі, - тихо промовив він, заправляючи одну із прядок на лобі Алека йому за вухо, перед тим як потягнутися за Максом. – Іди то Папа, маленька чорничка, і дай Татусевим очам відпочити на мить. Іди сюди, я з тобою. –  
Макса значно легше кормити сидячи, тому Магнус опустився поряд із Алеком, пригорнувшись тому під бік. Вид їх обох, притиснутих одне до одного, і того як Магнус вміло замінив пустишку на пляшечку – Алеку раптом стало не вистачати повітря, без видимих на те причин.  
Прочистивши горло, Алек сказав:  
\- Йому, ем… йому треба змінити підгузник. –  
\- Я подбаю про це. Лягай спати, Олександр. – Алек спостерігав, як Максові маленькі пальчики чіплялися за значно більшу руку Магнуса, що підтримувала пляшечку, з приголомшеним захопленням. – Я відправлю нашого…іншого сина, до гостьової кімнати і завтра ми вирішимо, як йому допомогти. –  
\- Це так дивно, правда? Бачити його дорослим? – все ще не зовсім вірячи в це, запитав Алек.  
\- Дуже, - погодився Магнус. – Ти завдаш нам клопотів, чи не так фісташечка? – запитав він у малюка – Бешкетник сім’ї. У Татуся через тебе буде стільки сивого волосся. –  
\- Не перебільшуй, Магнус, - розсміявся мисливець. – Ти знаєш, Лайтвуди мають… -  
Звук, як щось розбилось у вітальні, вдруге за ніч, перервав його слова. Магнус напружився, і через мить, яка знадобилась Алеку щоб схопитися, громоподібний голос пронісся по лофту:  
\- Лайтвуд-Бейн, я знаю ти тут. Ти думає, що так просто можна обманути Юпітера Айронса, коли він полює на тебе? Я хочу свою частку, ти гімнюк. –  
Послідувала секундна пауза, а потім:  
\- Чорт забирай, Юпітер. Ти поставив на мене трекер? –  
\- Мені не потрібен трекер, щоб знайти тебе, придурок. Ти все ще тікаєш до татка, як тільки запахне жареним? Передбачувано. –  
Алек зустрівся очима з Магнусом, над Максовою голівкою (малюк на щастя, лише нахмурив брівки через галас, і спокійно продовжив трапезу). Дуже тихим, але дуже небезпечним голосом, Магнус сказав:  
\- Як хтось, зумів минути мої захисні чари? –  
\- Напевно якість досягнення чаклунів через 140 років, - прошепотів Алек у відповідь, активуючи руну невидимості, та скочуючись безшумно із ліжка.  
Магнус втомлено потер обличчя і повільно піднявся, міцно тримаючи Макса біля грудей.  
\- Нам потрібно серйозно поговорити з цією дитиною. Можливо варто повернутися в Аліканте, поки Макс не підросте? –  
\- Е ні, ми не будемо обговорювати це сьогодні, - сказав Алек. Недовгий перепочинок на ліжку зовсім не сприяв яким би то не було активностям, його тіло було явно проти. Але він здригнувся, варто було Максу сказати:  
\- Воу, ти справді нариваєшся на бійку? –  
Алеку потрібно буде запевнитись, що його дитина переглядатиме мінімум екшенових фільмів:  
\- Я піду розберусь із цим… -  
\- Не роби нічого дурацького, Олександре, - серйозним, тихим голосом наказав Магнус. – Я серйозно. Я залишу Макса у Катаріни і повернусь через дві хвилини. Краще щоб ніхто не помер за цей час. –  
\- Добре, добре, забери нашого сина звідси. – погодився Алек, перед тим як рушити до джерела шуму, трохи звернувши до входу в лофт, щоб захопити лук та колчан. Алек подумав, що зброя для довгий дистанцій буде більш корисна у цьому випадку аніж меч.  
З тієї миті, як Макс повідав, про свою роботу приватним слідчим, той невимовний інстинкт, який дозволяв Алеку виживати усі ці роки, підказував, що від цього будуть проблеми. Просто Алеку здавалось, що то у Макса будуть проблеми, коли він повернеться у свій час, і він збирався сказати йому бути обережним, перед цим. Можливо витягнути із Макса трішки більше інформації, щоб зуміти допомогти порадою, в кінці кінців, Алек був добре знайомим із небезпечною роботою, а якій часто приходилось стикатися з неприємними людьми та розбиратися як себе вести з ними.  
Алек явно недооцінив, жахливу вдачу яку мали він з Магнусом, а тепер ще й і найновіше доповнення в їхній родині  
Макс та інший чаклун все ще викрикували погрози одне одному, коли Алек дістався до них. Доброю новиною було те, що магічна бійка між чаклунами невідомої сили ще не розпочалася в Алековому домі. Поганою новиною було те, що наскільки Алек зміг зрозуміти, Макс двічі помішав цьому Юпітеру отримати велику купу грошей.  
\- У нас була угода, Лайтвуд-Бейн, - сказав чаклун, (Юпітер – тому в нього обов’язково мало бути якесь подібне ім’я) коли Алек заглянув в вітальню. Він стояв так само, як і Макс коли Алек знайшов його кілька годин тому. Спиною до Алека, із зеленими вогнями, на його долонях, в контрасті с фіолетовими Максовими. Не здивувало те, що він також був одягнутий, як космічний пірат. Наскільки Алек зрозумів, вони і були космічними піратами. –  
\- Ми разом полювали за Чорнокровним Різником і розділили винагороду. Ти обманув мене.–  
\- Чувак, угоду було скасовано в ту секунду, як ти змовився проти мене із самим Різником! – голос Макса був дуже ображеним. – І тепер ти злишся за те, що я здав його Конклаву до того, як ти зміг у прямому сенсі слова встромити мені ножа в спину? Це зовсім новий рівень ідіотизму, чувак. –  
Хоч Алеку і хотілось дізнатися більше – він уже подякував, хто б його там не слухав, за те що його син не виріс в кримінального авторитета, як Алек уже почав підозрювати – його пріоритетом було запобігти тому, щоб його дім, який також був притулком його чоловіка, та сина, перетворився на поле битви розлючених чаклунів. Він дістав одну із свої стріл із руною сну на ній, і натягнув тятиву. Та перед тим, як він встиг випустити стрілу, чаклун несамовито закричав, і за тим послідкував звук удару.  
В кімнаті наступила оглушлива тишина. Алек увійшов і витріщився на простір між Максом та пом’ятим тілом Юпітера Айронса. Чужинець валявся у відключці, поглинутий блакитним сяйвом магії Магнуса.  
\- Що це було? – нарешті запитав Алек, спокійнішим голосом, ніж він себе відчував.  
\- Ууум, я зламав відстежуючі чари, які він наклав на мене, - пояснив Макс, дивлячись куди завгодно, лиш не на Алека. – Я думаю, вони витягували мою магію і вкривали його, магія Папа запрацювала щойно я… -  
\- Макс, - все ще спокійно, перервав Алек, - тобі відомо, що я не це маю на увазі. –  
Макс здригнувся:  
\- Добре, я гадаю, зараз вдалий час зазначити, що я не був на сто відсотків щирим, коли сказав, що працюю міжвимірним приватним слідчим. –  
\- Я це уже зрозумів. –  
Позаду Алека Магнус прибув через портал, якраз вчасно щоб почути:  
\- Я власне міжвимірний мисливець за головами. –

 

* * *

  
Магнус розповів, що Катаріна мала нічну зміну в госпіталі, а Джейс запропонував прийти з ним і допомогти «розібратися з проблемою» коли Магнус відправився до нього, щоб залишити малюка Макса. Він не вдавався в деталі того, як зумів запевнити Джейса залишатися подалі. Алек вирішив, що воно на краще.  
Втрьох вони міцно зв’язали небажаного гостя магічними наручниками і одностайно вирішили, що він пробуде під сонним закляттям, аж поки не опиниться в майбутньому разом із Максом. Після, вони розмістилися у напівзруйнованій вітальні щоб обсудити, те що відбулося.  
\- Повірити не можу що ви, хлопці, вважали мене якимось злочинцем, - сказав Макс, виглядаючи глибоко враженим. Алек лише поглянув на нього скептично, і Макс виправився. - Добре, я розумію, чому саме ви так вирішили. Але все ще, ну ви чого? В мене не було жодної можливості стати злочинцем з такими батьками, як ви. –  
\- Ну, - почав було Магнус, але Макс швидко його перебив.  
\- Навіть не намагайся сперечатися, Папа. –  
\- Просто щоб прояснити, - втрутився Алек, - Конклав зараз, дає винагороди за піймання найвідоміших злочинців сутінкового світу, і люди як ти відловлюють їх? –  
\- Ага – Макс пожав плечима. – Проста економіка. Грошовий стимул сприяє цілеспрямованості – хоча в перші кілька років, це було катастрофою, коли всі хто мав руни, або базове поняття про магію намагалися спробувати себе в цьому. Не кожен ідіот зможе зловити когось типу Божевільного Марлокса чи Місячну Гадюку, знаєте? Я думаю цей вид спеціалізованих послуг заслуговує на компенсацію. –  
\- Я повністю погоджуюсь, - сказав Магнус, розглядаючи Макса повним батьківської гордості поглядом. –  
\- Я знаю, що ти нормально до цього ставишся, - Макс закотив очі. Алеку стало цікаво, чи Макс уже перестав намагатись утримуватись від згадок про майбутнє. Він невпевнено поглянув на Алека, але лише сказав, хитаючи головою, - мені напевно вже варто йти, щоб за мною ще хтось сюди не послідкував. –  
Алек нахмурився:  
\- Це звучить небезпечно, враховуючи, що ти щойно потрапив у бійку і витратив багато магії. Хіба твоїй магії не потрібно більше часу, щоб стабілізуватися. –  
\- Ем, ні – усміхнувся широко Макс. – Це була неправда процентів на 98. Я міг піти ще після вечері. –  
\- Тоді чому… – почав було Магнус, але слова перевалися різким вдихом. Алек повернувся до нього, але Магнус, блідий наче привід не помічав нічого, окрім кулона з руною ухиляння що висів на шиї Макса. Пам'ять, що Макс несе, в честь свого смертного батька. Безсвідомо, Магнус притиснув руку до серця, ніби намагаючись фізично втримати його в грудях.  
\- Магнус, - почав Алек, але чаклун його ніби не чув.  
\- Ох, - видихнув він, його темно підведені очі були широко відриті та блистіли, він часто кліпав. – Я…ох. –  
\- Папа – м’яко покликав Макс, але Магнус раптом невпевнено звівся на ноги. Він запнувся коли його очі зустрілися з очима Алека, і тепер він не міг відвести погляд. Вираз обличчя Магнуса застиг в кошмарному поєднанні шоку та жаху. Він кілька раз відкривав та закривав рот, але ні звуку так і не зробив.  
Не знаючи, що ще зробити Алек потягнувся за його руками і побачив як вони трусяться.  
\- Я, - почав знову Магнус, переводячи погляд з Алека на Макса. Його дихання стало глибшим, а долоні ще більше затрусилися; зіниці розширилися закривши теплий коричневий колір радужки. – Я не…я думав…я –  
Алек ніколи не бачив Магнуса таким, не спроможним дихати та говорити.  
\- Я тут – сказав він безпомічно. Що ще йому залишалось зробити? – Я прямо тут, Магнус. –  
Магнус, повернувся, щоб з відчаєм поглянути на Макса:  
\- Макс – задушено промовив чаклун. – Він… -  
Знову Макс сказав лише:  
\- Папа, -  
Але цього було достатньо. Жахливий звук вирвався із горла Магнуса, і Алеку було майже фізично боляче це чути.  
\- Мені треба, - не закінчивши речення він забрав свої руки від Алека і поспішив до їхньої спальні, захлопнувши двері. На мить двері загорілися блакитним, і Алек зрозумів, що вони запечатані. Скоріш за все, звуконепроникні також. Але все ж, вірячи в невелику ймовірність того, що Магнусу не хотілось залишатися наодинці і він чекав на Алека, щоб той пожалів його, мисливець підійшов до спальні і спробував замок.  
Зачинено.  
Алек відчув, як втома останніх двадцяти чотирьох годин рушила на нього. Він повернувся до вітальні і впав на диван, закривши передпліччями очі. Алек не знав що з цим робити. Він не уявляв, яке жахливе горе відчував Магнус, і що він міг зробити, щоб забрати ці почуття геть.  
Через деякий час, Макс обережно розірвав тишу:  
\- Я думаю…. Я думаю, беручи до уваги, все що трапилось нещодавно, буде краще, якщо я зітру ваші спогади про мене, перед тим як піти. –  
Алеку потребувалося кілька секунд щоб зрозуміти смисл сказаного:  
\- Що? –  
\- Все йде шкереберть зараз, - стурбовано сказав Макс. – Ви знаєте багато, про те що відбудеться. Мене не хвилюють речі типу того, що Конклав охопить капіталізм, але все інше. Про сім’ю. Мою роботу. Ти та Папа – ви будете важливими фігурами, для розвитку подій в сутінковому світі наступні декади. Ми не можемо ризикувати зміною історії через мій вплив. –  
\- Що трапиться, якщо ми відмовимось? – скроні Алека почали відзиватися болем від кількості інформації.  
\- Я не знаю - похмуро відповів Макс. – Але розкол у Сан-Франциско, відбувся через те, що моя присутність тут міняє плин часу. Я не знаю, що відбудеться, якщо все зміниться. –  
\- Добре, - сказав Алек, він глибоко вдихнув, намагаючись думати логічно, замість того, щоб іти на поводу в свого втомленого серця. Перед ним стояв явно правильний вибір, навіть якщо він і спричиняв Алеку біль. – В такому випадку, в тому щоб забрати наші спогади є сенс. –  
\- Але, - продовжив Макс, правильно розуміючи тон Алека.  
\- Але я не хочу забути тебе і все, про що ми спілкувались, - Алек зітхнув, широко відкриваючи сухі, пекучі очі і присів на диван. Маніпуляції з часом йому зовсім не подобались, і думка про те, що приходиться використовувати такий досвід з Максом – засмучує, як мінімум.  
\- Не турбуйся через це, Макс, це не має впливати на твоє рішення. Я підтримую тебе в цьому; мабуть на краще, якщо ми не будемо пам’ятати. -  
Макс виглядав дуже здивованим.  
\- Якби не розкол у часі, то ти би справді хотів пам’ятати все це? –  
Він справді сумнівався?  
\- Ну звичайно – відповів Алек. – Очевидно…очевидно, те що сталося з твоїм Папа буде важко прийняти. Але все інше? Знати, що ми з Магнусом не облажалися надто сильно з батьківством, що мій син прожитиме не менше 140 років, що він виросте розумним, хоробрим і проводитиме свій час полюючи на найнебезпечніших злодіїв, щоб зробити світ кращим місцем? Ні, цього я не хочу забувати. Це в буквальному сенсі три із п’яти проблем, що не давали мені спати. –  
\- Ох, - сказав Макс. І раптом став виглядати таким маленьким, що батьківські інстинкти Алека забили на сполох. – То ти не проти всіх голововистежуваних речей? Навіть не дивлячись на те, що вони трохи таємничі і що в мене є десь сорок дві людини, котрі жадають моєї крові, і це лише ті, кого я можу згадати. –  
Алеку вартувало величезних зусиль не закричати: «Сорок дві???»:  
\- Я не знаю, чи я коли небуть розповідав тобі, але речі якими я займався під час війни… деякі із них були неправильними, ніякі з них не були приємними, і всі вони були сумнівними. Я знаю, що такі речі не завжди бувають очевидними. Крім того, - добавив Алек, - якби я думав, що «трохи таємничий» - це погано, то не вийшов б за Магнуса. –  
\- Вірно, - Макс видихнув з полегшенням. – Вау, я…. чорт, я справді радий, що ти це сказав. –  
\- Що ти очікував, щоб я сказав, - нахмурився Алек.  
\- Нічого інакшого, і через це, здається ще більшим ідіотизмом те, що я так переживав, - признався Макс посміюючись. – Я казав правду, про те, що ти підтримував усі наші починання, особливо, коли це було не те, щоб ти сам би робив. –  
Виглядало так, наче Алек намагався упевнитися, що Макс ніколи не пройде через те, через що пройшли він з Іззі в дитинстві:  
\- Звучить так, ніби я довіряв твоїм рішенням. –  
\- Думаю так, - погодився Макс. – Я маю на увазі, ти допомагав нам прийняти їх. –  
\- Я хочу обговорити всі питання про пам'ять з Магнусом, перед тим як вирішити. Він наймудріша особистість із усіх, кого я зустрічав, чаклун чи ні, - відчувши незрозумілий укол вини, добавив, - Тобто, я впевнений що ти прекрасний… -  
\- Тату, заспокойся, - запевнив Макс зі сміхом. – Я крутий, але Папа на зовсім іншому рівні. –  
\- Так і є, правда, - прошепотів Алек, поглянувши на зачинені двері, за якими знаходився Магнус.  
Бути могутнім – це одне, бути невразливим – інше. Кожен подумає, що після чотирьох років разом, він буде знати все, що потрібно Магнусу, коли йому погано, але надто часто Алеку нагадують, що йому ще багато чого треба дізнатися.  
Роздумуючи, він сказав Максу:  
\- Я скоро повернусь. –

* * *

  
Коли Алек підійшов до спальні і постукав з тихим «Магнус», то почув я клікнув замок, відкриваючи двері.  
Світильники на стелі було вимкнені, але слабо світилася лампа біля ліжка. Магнус лежав на своїй стороні, зверху на покривалах, обличчям до центру ліжка. Коли Алек увійшов, то побачив, що Магнус скрутився навколо малюка Макса, розглядаючи як той спить.  
Алек роззувся і приліг на іншу сторону ліжка. Магнусова рука здригнулася в ту мить коли матрац прогнувся під додатковою вагою, але його очі – дещо червоні – не покидали Макса і того, як піднімалась і опускалась його грудна клітка. Все в ньому прямо кричало про страждання, від опущених плечей, до прозорих капель на віях, та темних кругів під очима.  
Алек ненавидів бачити його таким. До того як вони зустрілись, усі хто мав вагоме значення стверджували, що ніщо ніколи не зламає Магнуса Бейна – але цей переможений вигляд, став добре знайомим Алеку, з тих пір, як він увірвався в Магнусове життя. Як багато з цього було просто відмінністю між реальністю і фікцією, а скільки було спричинена самим Алеком, і всім що він приніс разом із собою.  
Він ліг, скручуючи своє тіло, так щоб віддзеркалити позу Магнуса. Навіть не зважаючи на те що Магнус знав кожну його частинку, Алек все ще не міг перестати думати про те що існують ще тисячі сторінок із словами, які вони ще не сказали одне одному – і це нормально. В них ще є роки попереду, щоб висловити їх.  
Тихо Магнус сказав:  
\- Джейс заколисав Макса. А також змінив йому підгузник, і переконався, що Макс допив із пляшечки. Цей твій парабатай мене справді здивував сьогодні. -  
\- Це не правда, він дивує тебе уже протягом років. –  
\- Ти не можеш просто казати так, - відповів Магнус. – Його голова і так занадто велика. –  
Алек поставив свою руку на руку Магнуса, ту що покоїлась на Максових схрещених ніжках.  
\- Наш син із майбутнього, вважає, що нам варто стерти спогади про його перебування тут – сказав він. Губи Магнуса стиснулися в тонку лінію. – Я вважаю, що він має рацію. –  
\- Ох, - сказав Магнус м’яко і відсторонено. – Думаю, це на краще, коли ніхто не згадає про мій невеличкий нещодавній зрив. –  
\- Я не тому погодився з ним. –  
\- Справді? – скептично перепитав Магнус.  
\- Він… не дуже добре приховував речі, - пояснив Алек. – Ти помітив, як він завжди казав «ми» та «нас» коли розповідав про дитинство. –  
Скоріше за все мимоволі, усмішка просковзнула на Магнусове обличчя.  
\- Так, я помітив. –  
\- Що ти думаєш про це? –  
\- Я думаю, - Магнус нарешті зустрівся поглядами з Алеком. – що нам варто почекати, поки Макс зможе самостійно сидіти перед тим як почати пошуки ще одного сина, чи дочки. –  
\- Тобто, ти не збираєшся прямо зараз відправитися на вулиці, щоб знайти наступного члена нашої родини – засміявся Алек.  
Напевно, він сказав щось неправильне, тому що легку веселість змило із обличчя чаклуна. Його рука стиснулась під Алековою, очі знову зосередилися на малюку.  
\- Магнус, - тихо покликав Алек, переплітаючи їх пальці. – Прошу, скажи мені, що робити. –  
Тривалий час Магнус мовчав. Алек гладив пальцями м’яку шкіру на руках чаклуна. Від костяшки вказівного пальця до зап’ястя. Пульс Алека звучав в його вухах, ніби хотів пробити йому череп; крім того в кімнаті тихо тикав годинник на комоді, чулося глибоке, нерівномірне дихання Магнуса, та швидке Макса.  
Нарешті Магнус сказав.  
\- Я не переживу твоєї втрати. –  
Не зважаючи на грудку у горлі, Алек сказав:  
\- Добре. –  
\- Це не тому що я не готовий. Я знаю, що ніколи не буду готовим до цього. Але буди готовим, до того що ще не трапилось, і точно знати, знати що існує час і місце, і світ де тебе більше немає… - Магнус зупинився, переборюючи себе. – Я не можу. Я не можу цього зробити. –  
\- Добре. – прошепотів знову Алек.  
\- Вибач. –  
\- Ні, ні – Алек міцно закрив очі, збираючись із думками. - Тобі немає за що вибачатись. І тим більше переді мною. –  
\- Я ніколи не хотів, щоб ти хвилювався через це, і тепер – Магнус зупинився розчаровано. – І ось ми тут. –  
\- Ну, це не дуже чесно, - сказав Алек, - так як я завжди переживаю за тебе. –  
Магнус покрутив головою не погоджуючись:  
\- Це зовсім не те. –  
\- В чому різниця? –  
\- Тому що це, про те , що відбудеться потім. –  
Потім. Ніби Магнус розділяє своє життя на «з Алеком» та «після Алека», і хоче захистити його від усього що трапиться в останньому випадку. Так ніби Алек не проводить безсонні ночі, ламаючи голову над тим, як Магнус та Макс будуть жити через сотні років, вигадуючи, що він може зробити зараз, щоби впевнитись, що вони будуть щасливими і про них будуть дбати потім.  
Неможливо, для Алека відкинуту найбільш істотну частину своєї сутності, ту яка створена, щоб виявляти біль і зцілювати симптоми, якщо неможливо вилікувати причину.  
Він сказав:  
\- Ти пам’ятаєш той день, на балконі, з Максом – коли ти сказав мені що… -  
\- Звичайно, - відповів Магнус. – Що ти кохання мого життя. Всіх моїх життів. –  
\- Ти також сказав, що те що відбудеться потім, лише на твої плечах – Алек розплутав їх пальці, щоб цією рукою дістатися до обличчя Магнуса, обхопити його щоку. – Я не знав, що сказати тоді, я навіть зараз не знаю… не знаю чи скажу і зроблю це правильно. Але я буду поряд с тобою до кінця мого життя, і яким би довгим воно не було, я буду піклуватися про твоє щастя, твоє майбутнє, все це буде і на мені також. –  
Магнусові очі стали вологі:  
\- Ох, Олександр. –  
\- Я знаю, що ніколи не зрозумію… -  
\- Це добре, - тихо сказав Магнус. – Ти і не маєш. –  
\- Але я розумію самотність, - продовжив Алек, згадуючи, жахливу важкість, того холодного життя, що очікувало на нього, аж поки Магнус не увірвався і не змінив курс, безповоротно і на краще. – І я розумію, що кохаю тебе. Тому, що б там не відбувалося зараз в твоїй голові… я буду тут, коли ти будеш готовий. –  
Похитуючи головою Магнус сказав:  
\- Моя голова зараз, не дуже приємне місце. –  
\- Твоя голова, завжди приємне місце. –  
Це спричинило невелику усмішку.  
\- Тільки ти, міг таке сказати. –  
\- В мене є дуже хороші причини казати так. –  
Те, як Магнус подивився на нього – якби Алек не лежав уже, його коліна би точно підкосилися.  
\- Ти знаєш, - Магнус ледь повернув голову, достатньо для того, щоб торкатися губами долоні Алека в солодкому, легкому поцілунку, - я ніколи не відчував себе таким коханим, яким відчуваю себе з тобою? Так, так повністю. Сміливо. Ніжно. Сердечно. З такою мужністю, і благородністю, і скромністю. Я ніколи не думав, що таке взагалі можливо. –  
Алеку прийшлось прикрити очі, коли Магнус продовжив ніжним голосом:  
\- Життя з тобою, стало моєю найулюбленішою пригодою. І якщо вона стане моєю останньою, цього для мене буде достатньо, Олександр. Чи значить, що так і станеться? Я не знаю, але я не можу…не можу уявили більшого кохання, і повноціннішого життя. Ось що… ось що відбувається у моїй голові зараз. –  
Слова зрадили Алека, але Магнус, як завжди був безкінечно терпеливим. Коли Алек нарешті заговорив, це було ще одне, хрипле:  
\- Добре. –  
\- Добре? –  
Що тут ще сказати? Він розумів, чому Магнус ніколи цього не говорив. До цього моменту, Алек думав, що не втримається від сперечань. Що скаже про те, як Магнус проживав століття, і який він екстраординарний, як він залишає постійний відбиток на будь-якому житті якого торкнеться, зі своєю захоплюючою красою, щедрою душею та співчутливим серцем – всі ці якості, будуть нести його вперед, приваблювати нових людей, створювати нові зв’язки.  
Він завжди з важкістю приймав, що десь вздовж того тернистого шляху, на який вони вдвох ступили, Алек – який, як і будь-хто, мав кілька сильних сторін, багато слабостей, і був далеко не чудовим – так поєднався з Магнусом, що всі ці речі перестали мати значення. Втілення цих речей у слова не заставить їх зникнути, і правда в тому, що з днями нічого не зміниться. Алек продовжуватиме кохати Магнуса з кожною годиною тільки більше та більше, турбуватися про майбутнє, і піклуючись про справи, які вимагає світ навколо, вони продовжуватимуть знаходити відраду одне в одному.  
\- Добре, - ще раз повторив Алек, все ще почуваючи себе розгублено. – Що мені зробити? –  
\- Ти вже робиш, - сказав Магнус. – Це не щось, що вимагає вирішення, коханий. Ти полежав зі мною і вислухав, і мені вже стало краще. Ніхто із нас не може бачити майбутнє - ну крім маленької ескапади Макса – і в нас все ще є ціле життя попереду. –  
Алек кивнув, зітхаючи трохи засмучено, коли Магнус притягнув його в інший поцілунок.  
\- Добре, - сказав він. – Тебе колись цікавило… -  
\- Ніколи. –  
Впевненість з якою чаклун відповів, хоча Алек так і не закінчив запитання, заставила його усміхнутися. Це було водночас дивно і дійсно очікувано.  
\- Ніколи? –  
\- Ні разу, з тих пір, як я повернувся щоб побачити, як ти витираєш залишки крові з мого дивану, - сказав Магнус чесно, - напоїв тебе, і в мене навіть не промайнула думка,щоб затягти тебе у ліжко. Ми розмовляли до світанку, і навіть тоді я не міг відвести від тебе погляду, хоча добре пам’ятаю, як ти відволікався. – Магнус зітхнув драматично. – Думаю, наявність прекрасного виду на місто спричинила двоякий ефект. –  
\- Я не, - зазначив Алек, і Магнус подивився на нього розгублено. – Не відволікався, я маю на увазі. –  
\- Справді? –  
\- Просто… в тебе під очима було вкрито золотим, і коли світло попало на тебе… ти засяяв. Мені треба було кілька секунд, щоб зібрати себе. –  
Магнус виглядав вражено:  
\- Я не знав. –  
\- Правда? Я думав, я був таким очевидним. Ти був – і все ще є – найбільш приголомшливою особистістю в моєму житті. Коло тебе, я втрачаю мову. –  
\- Як цікаво, - прошепотів Магнус. – Тепер мені треба переглянути всі наші відносити під новим кутом. –  
\- Ні, не потрібно – відрізав Алек. Такий драматичний. –  
\- Ні? – Магнус підняв брови. – Увесь цей час, я надаю перевагу червоному та чорному в одязі, тоді як те, що явно тебе підчепило на крючок, це глітер, який я не використовував роками. –  
\- Ти вдягаєшся для мене? – запитав Алек і тихенько засміявся, над тим, як вираз обличчя Магнуса став шокованим. – Я жартую! Але ти завжди виглядаєш чудово, так що не вини хлопця в тому що він збентежився. –  
Погляд Магнуса став м’яким, коли він запитав:  
\- Навіть коли я не мився п’ять днів, і забув витерти Максове блювотиння з сорочки? –  
\- Особливо тоді, - підтвердив Алек. – Тому що це ознака хорошого батька, а в мене слабкість до гарячих, відповідальний татусів. Ти… як це слово? Акронім до гарячих татусів? –  
\- Олександр. – Магнус звучав так, ніби ледь стримувався від сміху. – Між нами тут дитина спить , і її доросла версія бродить по кухні. Ти міг вибрати кращий час, щоб підчепити мене. -  
\- Ага, - погодився Алек зітхаючи, - напевно нам пора піти перевірити його. –  
Він обережно скотився з ліжка, поспостерігав, як Магнус кладе малюка Макса до колиски. Як тільки Макса було розміщено, Алек підійшов до чоловіка та поставив руки йому на плечі. Він прижався щокою до його скроні, розглядаючи їхнього неймовірно леліяного сина. Максові ріжки були яскраво білими, і ніби світилися в приглушеному освітленні.  
Раптом, Алеку згадалось, як вони тільки з’явилися і Алек провів шалених п'ятнадцять хвилин, пробиваючи дірочки у всіх маленьких головних уборах Макса, готуючись до неочікуваного похолодання. Від згадки про це, серце Алека завмерло в грудях. Макс такий маленький і безпомічний. І одного дня він стане таким великим, незалежним та вправним.  
\- З ним буде складно, - сказав Магнус з усмішкою в голосі. – Я так думаю що він применшив те, наскільки він добре справляється з усіма полювальними справами. –  
\- Тоді, добре, що ми звикли до викликів, - сказав Алек. І впевнено добавив, - я не хочу про нього забувати, Магнус. –  
Магнус поклав свою руку зверху на одну із рук Алека?  
\- Значить, ми не будемо. –

* * *

  
У вітальні навпроти виходу до балкона вже сяяв зелений, відчинений портал. Макс не звертаючи на нього жодної уваги, лежав на дивані. Він використовував яскравий фіолетовий м’ячик із магії, як щось на кшталт йо-йо, підкидав у повітрі і повертав назад. Він виглядав розслабленим, так, як виглядають коли удома.  
У Алека потепліло на серці від цієї думки, навіть не зважаючи на підозри, що Макс переїхав, до власної оселі щойно зміг. Або, можливо він почав подорожувати, відвітувати забуті куточки світу в пошуках чогось нового, і повертається додому лише коли скучить. А можливо, він відправився до Спірального Лабіринту, навчатися у інших чаклунів.  
Можливо, він не зробив нічого з цих речей, або зробив їх всі. Алек не буде запитувати. Він буде щасливо дивуватися тим речам, що чекають на його родину через десять, двадцять, п’ятдесят років від сьогодні.  
Макс сів, коли побачив, як вони входять.  
\- Вибач, що ми тебе покинули тебе так надовго - с жалем сказав Магнус, присідаючи напроти Макса. – Багато про що було поговорити і треба було забрати маленького Макса від Джейса. –  
Макс відмахнувся від вибачень.  
\- Що? Не переживай про це, - сказав він. – Я маю, пройти через портал скоро. Тато сказав тобі про –  
\- Так, сказав, - Алек присів поряд з Магнусом. – Макс, почекай, зараз ми до цього дійдемо . – Алек кивнув на відкритий портал - нічого, що він відкритий так довго? Що якщо хтось прийде сюди з іншого боку? –  
\- Все в порядку, - запевнив Макс. – Він налаштований на мою магію, лише я можу проходити крізь нього. Це власне, для того щоб уникнути проблем. Для того, щоб налаштувати координати в часовому просторі, потрібен час, іноді доволі багато. –  
У Алека на рахунок цього було погане відчуття.  
У Магнуса мабуть також, тому що він делікатно запитав:  
\- І… які можливості того, що інший ти також потрапить сюди? –  
\- Дуже маленька, - запевнив Макс. – Крихітна. Менш ніж пів відсотка. Я підраховував, поки вас не було, хлопці. Якщо тільки мої майбутні версії не бавляться із часовими дірами - що дуже сумнівно, після сьогодні, особливо враховуючи що попав я сюди випадково – це неможливо. –  
Макс або був магічним, математичним генієм або найбільш вправним брехуном, яких Алек зустрічав.  
\- Я зрозумів не більше половини всього, але ми довіряємо тобі, так що – добре. – Алек глибоко вдихнув і продовжив. – Макс, ми вирішили, що не хочемо забувати це, навіть, якщо це змінить хід часу. –  
Макс відхилився назад, здивований.  
\- Вау, окей, - сказав він, широко відкривши очі. – Це було відверто. І несподівано. –  
\- Я розумію, що можливо будуть деякі… Сан-Франциско подібні наслідки, нашого вибору, - повільно сказав Магнус. – Але я надіюся, що справлюсь з ними,якщо вони з’являться, чи попрошу допомоги. -  
\- Взагалі, ми хочемо бути впевненими, що ти повернешся у майбутнє, те майбутнє, яке ти знаєш, - підхопив Алек. – Як це вплине на тебе? –  
\- Я справді не маю поняття, - відповів Макс. – Тобто, я думаю, існує можливість того, що це і є моя лінія часу, просто ви, хлопці, ніколи не розповідали, про те, як майбутній я з’явився, коли я був дитиною. – Він виглядав злякано, і Алек розумів чому. - Дивно про таке думати. Що можливо, кожного разу, коли ви сварили мене, за те що я попадав в проблеми у школі… ви уже знали, що одного дня, я врешті-решт… почну ловити злочинців за гроші. –  
Алек з Магнусом обмінялися здивованими поглядами.  
\- Добре…? – знову сказав Алек. – Це значить, що ти будеш в порядку? Що ти не попадеш в неприємності? -  
\- Вибач, дай мені хвильку, - попросив Макс, підійнявши руку у відповідному жесті. Виглядав він абсолютно спантеличеним. – Я просто переглядаю все своє життя під новим кутом. –  
Який батько, такий син, подумав Алек. Магнус легко стукнув ліктем йому по ребрах застережуючи, при тому, що Алек навіть не сказав цього в слух.  
\- Я би не переживав сильно про це, - протягнув Магнус задумано. – Я думаю, найгіршим сценарієм буде те, що Макс попаде у майбутнє, яке не впізнає, через те що створиться паралельна лінія часу – одна, де він стирає нам пам'ять, і одна де залишає. Якщо так справді станеться, він просто може віднайти знайому йому лінію часу і залишитися в ній. –  
Алек не розумів:  
\- Як, те що ми будемо пам’ятати, може так сильно все змінити? Я ж не буду писати петицію в Конклав, щоб вони ніколи… -  
\- Ні! – перервав його Макс. - Це погана, дуже погана думка. Якщо ви, хлопці не дасте мені стерти ваші спогади, тоді ви не можете робити жодних рішень, базуючись на тому що відбулося. –  
\- Хіба що, - вираз обличчя Магнуса, став шкідливим. – Саме це ми і маємо зробити. – Макс простогнав; а Алек кинув на Магнуса допитливий погляд, на що той лише пожав плечима. – Парадокс часу. –  
Покрутивши головою, Алек сказав:  
\- Роздумуючи над цим, ми лише більше заплутаємось. Як на рахунок того, що ми пообіцяємо робити лише те, що відчуваємо правильним, і будемо надіятися, що це не сильно все зіпсує. –  
Макс виглядав роздратованим.  
\- Справді було би краще, якби ви дали мені стерти спогади про минулі вісім годин. –  
\- І забути прекрасного молодого чоловіка в якого виріс мій син? – спитав Магнус. - Я думаю, ні. –  
\- Папа, - жахливо засоромленим голосом, сказав Макс. Алек кашлянув в кулак, намагаючись приховати усмішку. – Чому всі у цій кімнаті прикидаються, ніби я не є диявольськи чарівним негідником? –  
\- Ніхто в цій кімнаті не прикидається – запевнив Алек, і Макс поглянув на нього.  
\- Дякую, Тату. –  
Магнус підійшов до Макса, і той автоматично піднявся та вирівнявся перед ним:  
\- Моя рідна чорничко, - сказав він обіймаючи обличчя Макса долонями, ще раз, - ти також душе вдалий, в тому чим займаєшся, і присвячуєш себе підтриманню цілісності всесвіту, але ось ти тут, ставиш під загрозу і те і інше, просто щоб провести трохи часу зі своїм Татом. Для мене це звучить. Як прекрасний молодий чоловік. –  
\- Боже, - сказав Макс, коли Магнус поцілував його в чоло. – Знаєш, як мене засоромити. –  
\- Просто виконую мою роботу. –  
\- Я знаю, - сказав Макс, обережно вивільняючись. Він поглянув між Алеком та Магнусом, та подарував їм, велику, хоч і втомлену посмішку. – Що ж, батьки, я думаю, мені пора. Дякую, що нормально віднеслись до мого перебування тут… вибачте за всі проблеми, що я спричинив. –  
\- Нонсенс, - сказав Магнус, обіймаючи його. – Тобто, можна не казати, що я більше ніколи такого не зроблю з дитиною в домі, але було справжнім дивом, поглянути на тебе такого. Я хочу наперед привітати себе з тим, як чудово справився з батьківством. –  
\- Можливо, варто почекати до того часу, як я пройду підлітковий період, перед тим як вітати кого б то не було, - засміявся Макс.  
\- Тобі потрібно щось, перед тим як піти? – запитав Алек, почуваючи себе дивно позбавленим. Небо за вікном освітив світанок. В цьому було щось меланхолічне, але й підходило до моменту коли Макс покине їх. – Сніданок? Щось в нормальному стані з 2020 що ти зможеш продати в Антикварному магазині? –  
Макс простогнав:  
\- Ти жахливий, - сказав він, відпускаючи Магнуса, і розгнівано глянувши на Алека, - Чому ти такий? -  
\- Прокляття сім’ї Лайтвуд. – відповів Алек, і Макс закотив очі. Як і кожного разу, коли Алек дивився на Макса, розуміння що це його син задівало якість струни в його душі. Не його плоть та кров, але продукт його та Магнусового кохання, що було набагато важливішим. Бачити як він виростає, живе, розквітає і привносить свій відпечаток у цей світ, як Магнус і сказав, було дивом.  
Алек не часто прив’язувався до людей – і він ніколи не прив’язується так швидко - але коли хтось і має стати винятком в цьому правилі, то це його син. В кінці кінців, Алек полюбив малюка Макса ще в той момент, коли вперше тримав маленького чаклуна в руках. Цу відбулося так швидко, ніжність заполонила його була величезна та неперевершена, що Алек майже заплакав. І він все таки заплакав в той момент, коли Макс нарешті заснув в плетеній колисці, яку хтось поцупив в Академії.  
Руки Алека тремтіли, все його тіло розвалювалось він спроб вести себе тихо. Логічним було те, що Алек відчував ту саму, лякаючу але захоплюючу вагу любові прямо зараз.  
Тож, найлегшим, майже інстинктивним поривом для Алека, було заключити Макса в міцні обійми. Макс навпроти нього був, його особистістю, його людиною, тим з ким Алек би легко подружився – і водночас, він все ще був дитиною, що спала в іншій кімнаті, з милими блакитними очима і мініатюрними білими ріжками, для кого Алек зробить усе, щоб вберегти його від небезпеки.  
Макс вчепився в його спину, так само міцно.  
\- Ми скучаємо за тобою кожного дня – сказав він тихо, лише для Алека, хриплим голосом. Алеку прийшлося міцно прикрити очі, не в силах прийняти це – що через століття, його будуть пам’ятати, не лише як лідера, а як того, хто був, Алек мав надію, хорошим батьком та чоловіком.  
\- Я любитиму і гордитимуся тобою за кожну мить прожитого тобою життя, - пообіцяв Алек. – Пам’ятай це. -  
Макс відійшов, його очі були червоними. Алек був впевненим, що виглядав так само.  
\- Я буду. – сказав він.

* * *

  
В середині Алека наче стало пусто в ту мить, як Макс увійшов в портал та зачинив його за собою. Він витріщався в скляні двері балкону, поки Магнус не схопив його лікоть.  
\- Що відбувається в твоїй голові, рідний? –  
\- Не знаю, - зламаним голосом, відповів Алек. – В загальному, я просто боюсь що коли засну сьогодні, то виявиться, що я це все сам придумав. Як неймовірний сон. Я не, я не знаю, чи зможу з цим справитися. –  
\- Я буду тут, щоб нагадати тобі, що це було насправді. – Магнус притулився головою до плеча Алека. – Усе це. –  
\- Правда? – запитав він, повертаючи голову до Магнуса.  
\- Я присягаюся, - сказав Магнус і підняв свій мізинчик, очікуючи. Коли Алек підняв свій, щоби скріпити обіцянку, Магнус потягнув його до дверей спальні. – В мене збереглися усі твої перелякані повідомлення. А зараз, лягай зі мною у ліжко, і ми з тобою насолодимося тим, що наша дитина ще не стала міжвимірним мисливцем за головами. –  
Алек був безсильним перед Магнусом, і ніколи не хотів щоб це було інакше, тому послідував за ним.

**Author's Note:**

> ДПНЙ - департамент поліції Нью-Йорка.  
> гіпоглікемія*- низький рівень глюкози в крові.


End file.
